


Storyteller's Revenge

by StarllingWrites



Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: narrative telephone, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based on Matt's 2nd round of Narrative Telephone, which aired 10/20/2020.
Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534
Kudos: 9





	Storyteller's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing/posting this, there were no official captions on the vod to tell me how to spell Kirodha Wy's name (aka: Archivist NPC), so I took creative liberty and decided on the spelling myself.  
> Also, unlike the previous poems from the first round, I wrote this one as an amalgamation of Matt's story and everyone else's retellings.

When sorting accounts of Vox Machina,  
To record which ones were true  
Kirodha Wy realized they had bitten off  
Far more than they could chew

  
The first tales came out of Craghammer  
And told of phoenixes, drugs, and ale  
Despite the trouble comprehending them  
Vox Machina was great, as far as anyone could tell

  
Following records were about some cows  
From an old man named Farmer Number Two?  
He miscalled the group _Vox Moochina  
_And mentioned a demon, and cows that flew  
  


Almost no details now remained  
Of the next recount Kirodha read  
One rare telling held with it a song but  
Time made it difficult to tell what it said

  
The last made their head want to explode  
Much like the blasts the man rambled on  
A mention a cult, or something about powder?  
He whooped and flailed and soon left over yon

  
By the end of this archiving train wreck  
Wy had enough of this accented slew  
From helpful to hazardous to headaching  
This and more of Vox Machina they knew


End file.
